Currently there are a number of solutions for use as a fuel source generally configured to aid in the production of a power in the propulsion of a device, such as a vehicle. The typical fuel source is a hydrocarbon based fuel that is burned to create combustion for generally powering an engine to generate a propulsion. The use of hydrocarbon based fuels is generally not preferred as combustion may result in the dispersal of combusted pollutants into the atmosphere.
Another alternate fuel source for use in the generation of a power is the collection of solar energy through a photovoltaic cell and configured for storage within a battery. The use of solar energy is generally not preferred as a main power source as the level of solar energy varies throughout the seasons and hemispheres.
Due to the limitations of these alternate fuel sources, there is a desire within the marketplace for an improved power source that does not produce harmful carbon based emissions. Preferably, this power source does not require the use of an external propellant and utilizes a magnetic force for generating a propulsive force.